Portable light sources are used to selectively illuminate dimly lit or dark environments (e.g., miner's helmets, flashlights). Other light sources are used to provide higher intensities of light to specific areas for observation (e.g., microscopes). Typically, these light sources are incandescent or fluorescent. Some light sources require high intensity of light and occupy a small area.
Light sources are also used in endoscopy (e.g., medical, industrial). Medical endoscopes are used to inspect dark regions within the body (e.g., cavities, joints) during surgery (such as laparoscopic/thoracoscopic surgery) through a small puncture. Typically, the endoscope includes a rigid or flexible elongated insertion tube equipped with a set of optical fibers that extend from a proximal handle through the insertion tube to the distal viewing tip of the endoscope. An external light source provides light to the optical fibers via a cable that attaches to the handle (e.g., at a post on the side of the handle) of the endoscope.
Other lights sources are used in surgical instruments (e.g., lighted surgical forceps, light wands, dental probes).